


Hot and Sour Soup

by syringa101



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, David cooks for Jack, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syringa101/pseuds/syringa101
Summary: Prompt:Must include Hot and Sour Soup and Watermelons.My girlfriend gave me this prompt before she was my gf so guess what, Javid brings people together.David invites Jack over for dinner while his family is away.





	Hot and Sour Soup

“Hey, Jack.” David climbed the ladder to the rooftop.

“What’s up?” Jack asked, not looking up from his sketch of the evening sky. His back rested comfortably against the iron railing and his face was twisted into an expression of concentration.

Noticing where Jack’s attention was directed, Dave questioned, “Am I interrupting?”

“What? No!” Jack’s head shot up, almost as if he was afraid he had offended David. He set down his charcoal and paper, and unfolded his legs. “Sorry,” he started, “I’s just gotta lotta work lately. Pulitzer had me doin’ a buncha drawin’s and I hasn’t had time to be doin’ my own thing.”

“Ah.” Dave nodded, and he walked over to Jack. “That makes sense. You need to be havin’ your own time.”

Jack smiled up at him, but Dave could see the tiredness in his eyes, probably from the lack of sleep and long work hours. Jack moved his supplies over a little, and then he shimmied over himself, allowing room for David to sit beside him. He patted the spot next to him.

David took up the opportunity and made himself comfortable next to is ex-coworker.

“What brings ya up here, Dave?” Jack asked softly, his eyes passing over the other boy’s lightly illuminated face. With the sun close to setting, the golden yellows and milky pins glinted warmly off Dave’s face, bringing his blue eyes out like a full moon in the darkness of the night. It― no  _ he _ was stunning.

“Well, I was wonderin’ if ya had a place to stay tonight.”

Jack gave a small laugh. “Worried ‘bout me, Davey? It’s the middla summa!”

The other boy’s face flushed. “Yes, I’m aware of that.”

He cleared his throat, getting serious. “Sorry, Dave. I didn’t mean to make ya sound dumber than you was.” He patted a hand on David’s back. “I’m fine, summa’s the best time to be on toppa the city!”

“Ya, I hear you, Jackie, but do you wanna come over to my place?”

Jack looked up, and David couldn’t quite place what was going on through the other boy’s mind.

“You don’t have to,” David rushed, trying to backtrack. “It’s just that my parents have gone for the week and Les is off with his friends for the weekend. It was just an idea. I was feelin’ lonely and, well, you‘re my best friend, so I could use the company and―” Dave stopped suddenly, his eyes wide saucers and his shocked as if he didn't realize he had been talking―or rather ranting―for so long.

“I’m sorry.” Then he was off again; “I shouldn’t’ve asked; you always say no, and I don’t know why I expected today to be any different. I think school’s really been gettin’ to me and all that.”

David had expected Jack to grimace and agree with him, as he did most times. Or maybe start on his own rant about how he didn’t want to be Dave’s next charity case.

“Actually,” he cut in, interrupting David’s train of thought with a smile on his face. “I’d love to go see your place.”

Dave’s own lips tugged back into a lopsided grin as he went in for a hug before either of them had the time to process it. “Awesome!” David exclaimed, pulling back before standing, all rather quickly. “I’ll come to walk you over in an hour or so then.”

* * *

 

“Oh,” Dave said, remembering something. “I forgot to ask you earlier― soup or salad?”

Jack looked at him, anticipation plastered on his lips. “Soup sounds nice.”

“Soup it is, then,” David concluded, pulling out his keys to his family’s apartment. Jack watched as the other boy unlocked the door and opened it for the two of them to come in.

“Wow,” Jack remarked, looking around the small foyer. “Nicer than I thought it would be.”

Dave blushed slightly, mumbling something under his breath as he kicked off his shoes.

“Hold on,” Jack intervened, “What’re you sayin’ ‘bout me?”

David seemed to turn another shade darker at the call out, but he proceeded to repeat his previous comment; “I said, ‘I cleaned up a bit for you, Jackie.’” He turned away after speaking, going into the adjacent room―the kitchen―to avoid a certain someone’s curious brown eyes.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Dave.” Jack followed after the retreating boy and caught him by his arm, making the ex-newsie come face-to-face with him. “Don’t ever hide that,” Jack whispered, a smile on his face as he nicked Dave’s chin, making the other boy’s head straighten up a little bit.

David took in a breath, taking a step back as he did so, and brushed away Jackie’s hand. Then he was heading for the cupboard. “What kind of soup do you prefer?”

“Any is fine, ‘s long as it’s hot, I’ll be a happy man.”

“Got it,” Dave said before starting to prepare a dinner for two.

Jack watched for a while from his spot by the counter, sitting down at the barstool. “So how’s that fine school treatin’ ya?”

“It’s fine,” David said, starting up the stove. “Les is thinkin’ ‘bout going into business,”

Jack laughed. “Is he now? Ah, that kid’s certainly’s got the spirit for it.”

“That he does,” David agreed, shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

 

“So what do you call this, Davey?” Jack asked, lifting a spoon of warm soup to his lips.

“Hot and Sour soup, of course,” David answered, taking his own bite.

“Oh my god,” Jack whispered, going in for another spoonful. “This is heaven inna bowl!”

Dave laughed, making the other smile as he shook his head. “Maybe you should come over here more often then, eh?”

“Maybe,” Jack mused, wiping his sleeve on his mouth. “I bet you could make a livin’ off sellin’ this stuff. Man, you could change a coupla dimes for a bowl!”

David let out a nervous laugh. “I don’t know, Jackie, I can’t really do this as a full-time thing, ya know?”

“No, but think about it, Dave,” Jack said, laying his hands on the table like he had some sort of grand idea. “You could be makin’ the big bucks if you opened ya own place. Sell a little soup, some pastries, and bam! You’se gots ya own business, up an’ runnin’!”

“Okay.” Dave leaned in and played along. “Let’s say I wanna open my own place, where ‘m my gonna get the money to buy the space?”

Jack took a second to think. “Who says you needs ya own place? Why can’t you just get one of them street carts?”

David scoffed. “Ya, but even those costs money, Jackie. What do you think I am now that I’m back in school? Some sorta millionaire?”

“Davey, if you was a millionaire, you wouldn’t be in this place,” Jack said, raising his hands to gesture to the apartment. “Besides, you woulda gotten outta New York― taken me with ya.”

The ex-newsie chuckled, downing another slurp of soup. “I don’t suppose you’ve given up on Santa Fe yet?”

Jack seemed to let his happy expression fade into something that David interpreted as sorrow, but there was something behind his eyes that showed promise, as if he had plans for the future. “Nah,” Jack said, clearing his throat. “I’ve got a few things goin’ for me here.”

Dave nodded, thinking about all that had improved after the strike. “Yeah, how's Katherine? Haven’t heard much about that lately.”

Jack coughed wiping his mouth as he slightly choked on his dinner. “Uh,” he cleared his throat once more. “Katherine’s fine. Uh, actually, I’m surprised you hasn’t heard. We, uh, broke up, so yeah, she’s off at the Sun now― workin’ with other strikers and gettin’ a lotta stories.”

David watched the boy across from him, eyes tracking Jack’s nervous smile. “Oh, I’m sorry. No, I hadn’t heard.”

“Yeah, well that kinda fell apart.”

Dave nodded, unsure what to say. “Do you wanna talk about it? I know how much you loved her and―”

“Actually,” he said, putting his spoon down, “I don’t really wanna talk ‘bout it right now, Dave.”

“Yeah, okay,” David said, putting down his own spoon. “Y’know I’m here for you though, right?”

Jack let out a soft breath, a small smile painting his lips, but David could see that it wasn’t quite genuine. “Yah, I know, Dave.”

He cleared his throat, sensing the tension in the room. He resumed his meal, trying hard not to seem too awkward.

* * *

 

“Thanks for the soup, again,” Jack said, handing his bowl over to Dave.

“Yeah, of course.” David placed the bowls in the sink to be washed at a later time. He turned back around, leaning on the counter to look at Jack.

“Hey, I’m not―”

“Davey, I gotta―”

They both stopped.

“You go first,” Jack insisted, gesturing to the other boy.

Dave swallowed. “Nah, it’s nothin’. What were you gonna say?”

“Well, I just―” Jack cut himself off, rubbing the back of his neck and clearing his throat. It was a nervous habit that he seemed to have, Dave had noticed. It also seemed to always stir something in his own stomach for some unknown reason.

“What is it, Jackie?”

“Well, you just…” he trailed off again.

David pulled his eyebrows together in confusion, and he stepped closer, as if that would help him hear better or make Jake talk in actual sentences. “You can talk to me,” Dave told him.

“Hell, Davey,” Jack chuckled, “You don’t even know― You don’t wanna be part of all this.” He twirled his fingers next to his head, mimicking the chaos up there.

“How do you know what I want?” Dave said, almost defensively.

“Hey, all I’m sayin’ is that there’s just something up here that I gotta figure out and―”

“And you think you’re all alone in that?”

“What? No!” Jack said, eyes piercing David’s. “‘f ‘course I know you’re there for me, Dave, I know that.”

Both of their expressions softened. “Then tell me what’s on your mind,” Dave said..

“I―” Jack stopped, pursing his lips. Then before David had time to process, he was talking at lightning speed; “―not a fairy, y’know? I just― You and this and I don’t understand― And I’m kinda scared ‘cause I really like ya, Davey, and I know I could be offed by sayin’ this, but I don’t care anymore― I just― I think I love ya, Davey, and I―” As quick as he started, he stopped. “I shouldn’t’ve said that. I’m sorry, Dave, I shouldn’t’ve said anything.”

Then it was quiet.

David watched as Jack stared down at his hands, fidgeting in his spot as he avoided the other’s eyes. David swallowed hard, trying to process what had been said and wrapping his head around it all.

“I’ll just―” Jack gestured to the door.

Dave caught his arm, though, stilling his efforts, then he leaned in, gently placing his lips upon the other boy’s. Jack’s lips were dry and chapped, but so very perfect in every way by David’s standards. He wondered if those standards were low. He wasn’t sure, though, as this was  _ the  _ Jack Kelly he was thinking about. More than thinking about. He was  _ kissing  _ the Jack Kelly.

But Jack pulled back. “This some kinda joke, Davey? You don’t need to be actin’ queer to make me feel better or―”

Dave cut him off with another kiss, this time more forceful and demanding. He slid his tongue between the other boy’s lips slightly, testing his waters. Jack tasted of soup, spicy and sour and― he wasn’t sure if it was his own excitement or the way that Jack was, but he could practically taste the eagerness vibrating off of the boy he was kissing. Then he stopped and decided that was enough to let Jack know what he was feeling.

Jack’s eyes were wide open when he opened his own. “This for real?” Jack asked, his fingers gently holding Dave’s.

“God, I hope so,” David whispered, leaning in again.

This time it was better when their lips met, and their hands found their respective places on each other. Dave let his hands settle at Jack’s hip, tugging it easily forward, while Jack placed his hand on the small of David’s back, gently caressing him. Their lips moved easily in sync with one another as things started to become more intense.

“Wait,” Jack disconnected them, his breathing harsh and his eyes focused solely on David. Jack’s hands came up to David’s face, gripping the sides as if he was checking something. “You’re still real, right?”

“Yes,” Dave said, smiling so wide it nearly hurt. “I’m still real, Jackie.”

Jack brushed his thumb over Dave’s lips, eyes watching with fascination. “I thought you’d be after all them dames though.”

David shook his head, eyeing Jack. “Have I ever shown interest in any of them, Jackie? I’ve always been by your side.”

“Why me though?” Jack asked, eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “You could have anyone, mister smarts.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Dave asked, still blown away by Jack’s obliviousness. “I’ve already chosen you, Jackie.”

“But you could still go marry some nice lady and―”

“Jack,” David said, locking eyes with the other boy. “I don’t need to go marry some nice lady. I don’t want some nice lady. I want you. Just you.”

Jack was kissing Dave long before his brain had caught up to the action. It was after the fact when he realized how intense it had been, and he was slightly disappointed that his brain had missed it. He didn’t have to wait long, however, before there was another one. And another one. And suddenly he was being swarmed with kisses by Jack Kelly and they, one way or another, ended up as a giggling mess on the couch, arms and legs tangled.

* * *

 

“When’s your family coming home?” Jack mumbled, lips grazing Dave’s neck as he slid into the other boy’s side comfortably.

“I told you,” David whispered, his hands playing with Jack’s. “Everyone’s gone for the week, ‘cept Les. He’ll be home late tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, huh?” Jack asked, a smirk creeping on his face. His kisses seemed to continue though and he started to nibble at Dave’s neck. 

“Yeah, to―” his voice cracked, going high as Jack found a particularly sensitive area, “―morrow.”

“Hm, what was that?” Jack asked, fully aware of what he was doing.

Dave rolled his eyes, but didn’t get very far with his attitude before Jack found that little piece of pleasure hidden behind the lobe of David’s ear.

“Do you like that?” Jack adjusted their position and climbed on top of David, his lips still locked at the other boy’s neck and his hands starting to do their own explorations.

“You’re enjoying this far too much.” Dave held his hands at Jack’s hips tightly as his head rolled back in pleasure, exposing himself for Jack to do as he pleased.

“You’re clearly not enjoying this enough,” Jack whispered in Dave’s ear. Goosebumps rippled down David’s back, and he found himself grasping tightly at the bottom hem of Jack’s button-up shirt. His breath was more erratic than it had been minutes before, and he could feel himself getting increasingly further aroused as Jack continued his ministrations.

“You’re talking too much,” Dave hissed, his hand wrapping around the back of Jack’s neck and forcing the other boy to get even closer to him. He needed to feel  _ more _ of Jack’s tongue on his body. Everywhere that Jack’s lips went he felt pleasure, which spread like fire. Heated waves of heavy lips and a soft tongue traced its way everywhere.

“Eager, are we?” Jack murmured, his own hands tugging at the bottom of Dave’s shirt. The blue-eyed boy leaned forward, allowing his partner to remove the article of clothing from his chest.

David glared at him. “You don’t shut up, do you Jack Kelly?” Him and his perfect mouth, damn that mouth, Dave swore soundlessly. Jack’s lips were puffed and pink, reminding Davey of watermelon on a summer’s day. He could kiss those lips for forever if he was able.

Jack leaned forward, taking Dave’s lips with his own slowly. When they broke, he gave a devious smile. “I guess you’ll have to do something about that then, Davey.”

Dave drifted in, expecting another kiss, but Jack dodged him and ducked his head down to the other boy’s clavicle.

“That’s not―” David was cut off as his brain couldn’t form any words with Jack’s mouth on him.

“It’s not what?” Jack ran his teeth barely over Dave’s collarbone, lightly teasing him before making his way down the boy’s chest, careful to not leave any marks.

“I don’t know, I can’t remember,” Dave whispered as Jack moved from straddling him to kneeling between his legs, his tongue working wonders.

Jack chuckled, the action hitting David’s stomach and making his emotions swirl. He watched as Jack teased him before letting his hands settle on either hip. His prominent boner made him realize just how much he loved the boy in front of him, and he flushed deeply at realizing that he could, in no way, hide such a fact.

“Excited much?” Jack murmured, running his lips softly over David’s crotch and keeping his eyes trained up at the boy in front of him.

“You’re one to talk.” Dave eyed Jack’s tented pants and the boy’s face tinted a bright red slightly in embarrassment.

Jack didn’t reply to that, however, instead he simply gripped at Dave’s pants and pulled. David assisted and lifted his hips off the couch, all in for where this was heading. David didn’t even get a chance to say anything after that as his mind was lost in pleasure as soon as Jack’s mouth met his dick.

He should have really had a better understanding about what it was going to be like to have someone give him a blowjob, but in all honesty, Dave had no idea what he was getting into, and he was very much pleased to find that it exceeded all of his expectations.

There was something about the way that Jack was able to take him with ease that made Dave less stressed about hurting him. He was conscious about his own actions though as he received what he was pretty sure the best thing he had ever experienced in his life.

“Jack―” David couldn’t seem to find his voice through his fast paced breathing and the overwhelming ecstasy coursing around his body. “Jack, I can’t― I’m not―”

One of Jack’s hands came up to hold Dave’s, as if he was comforting the other boy. His other hand, however, went to helping his mouth with the job that seemed to be the focus of everything in Dave’s world right then.

“Jackie, I’m gonna―” David said, trying to sit up, but he was immediately pushed back down by Jack, who continued his practice like only Dave mattered in that moment. Dave took this as a sign that Jack was perfectly fine with whatever would happen next.

“Jack― Jackie―!”

David had no idea how to communicate to Jack in order to warn him about coming down the other boy’s throat. Jack had no problem taking all that Dave had to offer though, which made him think about if Jack had done this before, perhaps with other newsies back when he sold with them. This thought didn’t stay long however as he was hit with the strongest orgasm he had ever achieved. Maybe it was that he had gotten there with help from another person, or the fact that that person was Jack fucking Kelly, either way, he was forever ruined for anyone else.

“Jesus Christ,” Dave hissed, coming down from his high.

Jack popped off of him, a smile always on his face, and kissed the other boy senseless. It wasn’t until things started to heat up again did Dave realize that he had been the only one benefitting from the recent events.

“Tell me how you like it,” Dave whispered, pushing Jack back on the couch.

Jack’s eyes wandered, gazing heatedly over Dave’s naked form. He pursed his lips momentarily before running his tongue over them. He reached out for David, taking hold of the other boy’s hips. “Just, do anything. You’re all I need,” he whispered, his voice husky.

Dave nodded, pushing Jack’s back down to the couch as he placed himself between the boy’s legs.

“I could do this,” Jack murmured, leaning in to kiss David. Dave let him, finding that he could press himself against the other quite enjoyably. “I could definitely get used to this.”

David smiled down at him, capturing the other boy’s lips with his. “I love you, Jackie,” he whispered, eyes blown wide in arousal.

Jack huffed, leaning forward to scrap Davey’s neck with his teeth. “Not as much as I love you, Dave,” Jack murmured, lips pressed to the other boy’s skin.

Yes, Jack decided for the final time, he could definitely do this all day, every day, for the rest of his life. Those blue eyes and that dark hair, hell who wouldn’t be in love with Davey?

**Author's Note:**

> I stretched the watermelon inclusion. It was one line about how a boy's lips was like watermelon. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
